Yuuri's Ex
by Briar Rose the Awoken Maiden
Summary: Yuuri had exactly one offical person he could call his boyfriend before Viktor. Unfortunetly he couldn't do this in public. Lukas was scared to come out to those closest to him like his family, friends and teammates. Causing him to act like an asshole to the first guy he manages to ask out. The story of how the apology broke them up... And the meeting a few years later...


Yuuri Katsuki sits nervously in the both in his favourite diner.

When he had gotten the text from Lukas after the Bento Incendent as Phichit had taken to calling it he had over thought and stressed for two hours straight before showing it to his best friend. They then discussed how to reply for another half an hour after all Phichit had been the one to help Yuuri through the emotional 'what did I do wrong?' spiel and half a tub of chocolate ice cream. Lukas had promised to explain in person if he agreed to meet up here today...

They had been offical for about 3 weeks Lukas was the one who first called them boyfriends even. Yuuri just wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend, as a fellow athelete he knew how hungry practice made you so he made Lukas lunch and brought it down to the feild but Lukas had freaked... Yuuri got out of there before he could colapse into a full blown panic attack. Phichit still had to talk him through as he only lasted until the dorm...

pYuuri jumped slightly as he heard footsteps approaching. Holding a bunch of roses in asorted colours and a box of what Yuuri reconized as his favourite chocolates was Lukas. He looked nervous and apologetic.

"Yuuri, I'm so sorry for being a complete and total asshole." He said when the dark haired man looked up.

Yuuri nodded accepting the gifts "you said you were going to explain?" Stand your ground, Katsuki, don't let the gifts woo you yet!

Lukas nods and sits across from Yuuri "Right... well remember when I told you I wasn't out? Well I mean it's not because I'm ashamed. Not of you or my sexuality. I'm just..." he stops taking a breath, Yuuri is silent waiting.

"My family is extremely homophic and I'm scared of them and I don't know if my team mates or my coach or my friends would let something slip. I still need my parent's support until I can find a stable enough job." Unlike Yuuri dispite being an athelete wasn't his career just a means for a schollarship. "I reacted badly and was horrible to you. It doesn't excuse my actions but I wanted to explain..." he sits there waiting.

Yuuri listened sitting there a slight frown on his face. H before he reached out with a small smile. "I understand. I'm still shaken but I understand why you reacted that way."

Lukas looked up and smiled back squezing his had "Still boyfriends?"

"Yeah. But you owe me more then just chocolates and roses do you know how long it took me to train off all the ice cream I ate?" Yuuri teases

Mutual laughter

p-/p

 ** _[Video: Closested Guy Appologises to Cute Boyfriend for being an Asshole!_** ]

 **DanniPhanton** : CUTE ASIAN BOY IS FAR TOO NICE! I WOULD HAVE KICKED HIS ASS.

 **MAyQuEen** : Whoa not cool posting this without their consent ASSHOLE!

 **ShutUP** : If they didn't what to be film they should have done this in privet

 **WhoviansRule21** : Well so much for being in the closet Lol!

 **Figuresk8ing4life** : Is that Yuuri Katsuki? Oh well at least a girl can still dream...

p-/p

In the aftermath of the video the break up was mutual and devastating...

p-/p

At 24, and happily engaged, Yuuri doesn't think about Lukas much anymore except to wonder if he was as happy as Yuuri was now. So running into Lukas while Viktor and him were walking Makkachin was certainly as suprise!

Makkachin was a very friendly dog and a good jugde of character that being said she was also well trained but sometimes she just got away from her two humans.

"Makka! Makkachin! You can't just tackle people! We're so, so sorry" Yuuri bows and apologises to the man's companion who was staring at the dog on his thankfully laughing partner.

"No, no don't worry about it. She's a good dog aren't you girl? Yes, yes you are!" The man coos sitting up

Yuuri blinks stopping his struggles with the fluffy dog "Lukas?"

Lukas looks up startled but smiles "Long time no see, Yuuri"

Viktor frowns as does the stranger both a little lost, it's Viktor who asks "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh right... ah Viktor this is Lukas. He and I used to date for a little while back in Detorit. Lukas this is my fianee Viktor." Yuuri blushes faintly. He had said no comment when talking about past lovers and him and Lukas had only really got to 3rd base.

Lukas looks up at Viktor and smiles "Congratulations on the engament. You're a lucky man Viktor." He said softly before smiling softly at his own partner "This is my boyfriend Zeke. I got pretty lucky myself."

Zeke returned the smile and looked at Yuuri "We're here for a week we should all get coffee some time."

Yuuri looks to Viktor then nods "Sounds great."

Makachin finally climbed off Lukas allowing the other couple to get to where they need to... Yuuri looks to Viktor "We'll talk at home." He says softly reaching out to squeeze Viktor's hand, to Yuuri's relief, Viktor squeezes back.

p-/p

"So Lukas?" Viktor says almost as soon as they get home.

Yuuri sighs "He was my first and only boyfriend until you. We weren't in love but it was more then a fling." Yuuri explains floping down on the couch "We kept in contact for a while after the break up but gradually just stopped talking. I haven't seen him in years." He admits

Viktor sits nexts to him "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I don't know. I was embarrassed about my lack of expirience... I guess. He is my dating history aside from some drunken hookups that I barely remember." He shrugs feeling arms wrap around him, Yuuri curls into Viktor's arms.

"It's ok, lyubov moya. You never have to be embarrassed with me. I love you just the way you are"

"I love you too, Vitya"


End file.
